Alérian 16 - Les sacrifices du devoir
by iloveharlock
Summary: Les troubles se répandent à travers la mer d'étoiles. Fidèle à son serment d'officier, Alérian se doit de porter assistance aux plus menacés. L'ennemi se terre encore mais les civils sont éprouvés dans ce qu'ils ont de plus cher. Une fois encore, Alérian donnera tout ce qu'il peut. Un pouvoir noir est en marche et rien ne semble en mesure de l'arrêter.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Warius et Maetel appartiennent à leur créateur M. Leiji Matsumoto

Les autres sont à moi

**1.**

Danéïre sourit quand son mari la rejoignit dans la cuisine, ayant profité d'une longue grasse matinée.

\- Je t'ai entendu venir. J'ai préparé ton café et je peux faire sauter tes œufs et ta viande !

\- Je peux le faire aussi, sourit Alérian en déposant des baisers dans le cou de son épouse.

\- Ça me plaît de te servir.

\- J'ai beau être l'aîné des trois mâles de la maison, je n'attends pas d'une femme qu'elle se mette à mon service, et certainement pas de la mienne. Mais j'apprécie ton attention d'amour, ma toute belle ! Je vais donc m'asseoir et attendre que tu me déposes mon petit déjeuner ! Les garçons ?

\- Nounou a pris notre tout-terrain, elle a conduit Alden à sa Petite Ecole et Alastor à la Crèche.

\- J'aurais dû…

\- Tu dormais comme un bienheureux, mon magnifique étalon, sourit Danéïre en posant les tranches de bacon sur la plaque brûlante de la cuisinière, ainsi que quelques légumes fraîchement découpés. J'ai préféré les laisser partir et te voir sommeiller, tu es vraiment trognon ainsi ! Je suis jalouse de ton père qui t'a connu sous le jour de tes jeunes années !

\- Ne le sois pas, jalouse, ce ne fut pas drôle, ni pour mon papa ni pour moi…

Alérian sourit cependant quand son épouse remplit son assiette d'œufs baveux et de leurs accompagnements grillés.

Ayant pris son premier repas de la journée bien avant lui, Danéïre s'assit en face de lui, tout simplement dans la cuisine du penthouse et non dans la salle à manger.

La jeune femme effleura rapidement le poignet de son époux.

\- Tu avais besoin de dormir, après le message que Warius t'a envoyé hier soir. Je devais te laisser te reposer ! C'est confirmé ?

De la tête, Alérian approuva tout en dévorant son assiette, rajoutant juste un filet d'épices concentrés.

\- Oui, réunion de ceux qu'il considère comme ses meilleurs commandants de bord, pour une affaire d'importance qui ne souffre plus aucun retard d'être officieuse pour nous, approuva le jeune homme en croquant dans des toasts beurrés à souhait à nouveau préparés par une attentionnée épouse.

\- L'heure est grave, alors que personne dans la République Indépendante ne peut soupçonner quoi que ce soit ? poursuivit Danéïre en buvant son café.

\- Je suppose. Bien que je n'aie aucune idée de ce dont il peut s'agir ! reconnut Alérian.

\- Les prédictions de tes amis d'un autre monde ?

\- Je suppose… Je ne perçois rien, Zunia est muette… Mais comme je les crois, je redoute le pire, pour nous tous !

Danéïre se leva, débarrassant la table et remplissant un bol du fond de la salade de fruits frais dont, elle, Alden et Alastor s'étaient régalés peu avant dans la matinée.

Elle fit la grimace.

\- Parfois, il m'arrive de regretter que notre amiral Warius te considère comme la crème des commandants de bord ! Autrement, tu resterais un peu plus longtemps avec nous !

\- Désolé… Et si j'avais été un looser ?

\- Je ne pouvais qu'aimer le balafré de mon cœur !

\- Dana ! ?

\- J'ai été fascinée par ta légende, j'adore de toutes mes fibres l'homme de ma vie, et je vais avoir du mal à tout expliquer à nos petits…

\- Et je vais partir sous peu, aux ordres de mon amiral, quels qu'ils soient !

Alérian se leva, posant la casquette sur sa tête, embrassant passionnément sa femme avant de quitter le penthouse.

\- Je t'accompagne ! jeta soudain Danéïre en le rejoignant dans l'ascenseur.

Tandis que son mari conduisait dans les terrifiants embouteillages de la mi- matinée, Danéïre se tourna vers lui.

\- Comment va ton père ? Cela fait longtemps que tu ne nous as donné aucune nouvelle de lui ?

\- Il est reparti, il y a déjà bien des semaines, sans rien me dire à moi aussi…

\- Comment ?

\- Mon papa est venu sauver le clochard que j'étais devenu, ensuite il a tout fait pour le garçonnet à l'état duquel j'avais été ramené… Il était complètement épuisé, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, dans mon égoïsme aveugle… Il a ramené Chalandra et Enysse à Heiligenstadt, puis il a repris ses pérégrinations. Je n'ai aucune d'où il peut être à ce jour…

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Je vais à la réunion de mon amiral !

* * *

Le jeune homme ayant rangé le tout-terrain sur son emplacement du parking en sous-sol du QG, Danéïre s'empara de ses lèvres.

\- Fais vite, Alie, que je sache enfin à quoi m'en tenir !

\- A tes ordres, mon amour ! Vas m'attendre au restaurant du QG, s'il te plaît.

\- J'y serai, Alérian !

\- A bientôt, ma beauté !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Bien qu'il ait fait ses preuves, encore et encore, ait versé son sang pour la République Indépendante dont il portait l'uniforme, Alérian capta quelques regards réprobateurs à son entrée dans la salle de réunion, jusqu'à ce qu'il aille prendre place au dernier fauteuil vide.

« Je ne serai jamais qu'une pièce rapportée. Je ne peux leur en vouloir, je n'ai jamais mené à son terme la procédure de naturalisation ! Je demeure un garçon de la Terre et le fils d'un Pirate ! ».

Inclinant la tête en guise de salut, politesse rendue cependant par tous, Alérian s'assit, posant sa casquette à côté de la console, attendant comme tous l'entrée de celui qui les avait rassemblés.

Au vu des regards, furtifs et interrogatifs, ceux-là, Alérian comprit qu'aucun des commandants de bord présents n'avait idée de ce qui les attendait !

Quand l'amiral de la Flotte de la République Indépendante se présenta, tous se levèrent, saluant impeccablement.

\- A vos ordres, amiral Zéro !

\- Repos, tous, intima Warius en s'installant derrière le bureau du conférencier de la salle. Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas désolé de vous avoir tous arrachés à vos vacances, la situation l'exige !

Warius croisa les bras.

\- Ce que je vais vous apprendre ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce ! intima-t-il. Secret Militaire !

* * *

Finissant son apéritif, Danéïre sourit quand son époux la rejoignit au restaurant du QG de la Flotte.

\- Un jeune Aspirant t'a vu attendant l'ascenseur, lui a pris les escaliers et m'a dit que tu arrivais ! Je t'ai commandé un bloody mary !

\- Oui, très bloody, ou très vodka, je ne sais ce qui sera le mieux, marmonna Alérian en s'asseyant. Je suis toujours en congé, je peux boire ce que je veux !

\- Et toi, on dirait que tu as pris comme un coup de massue sur la tête…

\- Je ne peux rien dire. Tu as déjà demandé ton déjeuner ?

\- Non, je t'attendais, sourit la jeune femme. J'ai hâte d'inaugurer le bureau que je partagerai entre mes consultations d'ingénieries à domicile et ici, mais pas aujourd'hui… Tu as faim, Alie ?

\- Non, mais je crains de dévorer une fois l'assiette devant moi…

Danéïre eut un sourire complice, levant la main pour appeler une des jeunes recrues en apprentissage de la Flotte complétant leur budget en faisant le service.

\- Je prendrai un steak grillé, avec sauce au coulis de tomates avec oignons sautés, frites et salade. Et, mon mari… ?

\- Un steak aussi, sauce à la crème et champignons, légumes verts et pommes sautées !

\- Je fais suivre vos demandes. Vous serez bientôt servis !

\- Merci !

Danéïre serra le poing serré de son époux qui semblait assez absent, ses prunelles d'un vert émeraude perdues dans le vide.

\- Ca va aller, mon magnifique amour ! Et je te laisserai partir pour la mission que notre amiral t'a confiée.

\- Ma toute belle !

\- Alie, j'ai été Militaire, j'ai fait mes classes à l'Académie juste après toi ! Je connais toutes les règles, je me soumets à tous les impératifs de notre profession ! Je suis triste au possible, mais je l'accepterai.

Alérian se trouva l'appétit coupé devant l'assiette copieusement servie déposée devant lui.

\- Je l'expliquerai à nos enfants, reprit-il alors. C'est à moi de le faire !

\- Ils…

\- Alden et Alastor sont les fils de deux Militaires. Ils sont les petits-enfants d'un Pirate ! Ils ont bien plus de courage que nous ne l'imaginerons jamais ! Mais ce sont deux petits, un garçonnet et un bébé… Mais j'ai à leur parler.

\- Je serai là !

\- Une chose à la fois, pria Alérian, la mine désolée.

\- Par tous les dieux, Alie, qu'a-t-il donc bien pu arriver à ta réunion ?

\- Je ne peux rien dire.

\- Bien.

* * *

Après avoir récupéré Alden à sa Petite Ecole, Alérian avait poussé le tout-terrain noir jusqu'à la Crèche.

\- Alastor ! rit Alden en se saisissant de son petit frère.

\- Laisse-le-moi, pria son père. Je dois placer Alastor dans son couffin sur la banquette arrière.

\- Oui, papa !

Ses fils bien calés, Alérian cligna de l'œil, complice à son épouse, avant d'enfoncer le champignon du véhicule afin de ramener toute sa petite famille jusqu'à leur foyer.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

La mine grave, Oshryn Ludjinchraft, le second blond du _Starlight_ s'approcha de l'aire surélevée de la passerelle où son commandant était installé dans son fauteuil noir.

\- Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, Alie ! pria-t-il à voix basse.

\- Non, Warius n'a rien d'un plaisantin dans le cadre de son boulot. Il n'a aucune imagination !

\- Alie, ce n'est pas possible, on ne peut pas faire ça !

Alérian se leva, contournant son fauteuil pour appuyer ses bras croisés sur le dossier.

\- Au vu de ce qui est arrivé, depuis plus de trente ans, la République Indépendante a serré les dents sur sa fierté pour faire allégeance à l'Union Galactique.

Du doigt, Oshryn tapota l'écusson qui se trouvait à côté de la tête de loup du plastron de sa veste d'uniforme, quatre cercles entrelacés.

\- Je sais que nous portons le symbole de cet Union qui regroupe au fil des décennies les peuples libres afin d'un jour éventuellement faire front commun, et non plus chacun de son côté, et uniquement quand c'est le territoire qui est attaqué, en ignorant le voisin s'il est menacé ! récita le second du Destroyer. Mais ce dont nous avons été chargés, c'est intolérable !

Alérian haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Nous avons des ordres confidentiels, nous sommes en vol furtif, et nous nous trouvons encore à des dizaines de jours de notre objectif. Je ne vois là rien de bien neuf…

\- Alie, arrête de noyer à ton tour le poisson ! se récria Oshryn sans cependant élever la voix. Je sais aussi bien que toi lire un plan de vol !

Le second du _Starlight_ se saisit du poignet de son commandant et ami.

\- Je te préviens déjà, Alie, je n'y arriverai pas ! Mets-moi aux arrêts, en indisponibilité forcée ou quoi qu'il te passe par la tête, mais je ne lèverai pas le plus petit doigt pour eux !

Le regard bleu d'Oshryn étincela alors qu'il resserrait inconsciemment son étreinte.

\- Jamais je ne viendrai en aide à des Erguls ! siffla-t-il encore d'un ton bas et rageur.

* * *

Mais, au moment du déjeuner, au Mess des Officiers, les propos entre les deux hommes avaient été moins virulents.

\- Je suis soulagé d'avoir Skemdel, mon mari, ici au poste d'officier scientifique. Et je suis désolé pour les tiens.

\- Et moi donc !

* * *

_\- Trente ans ! Dix ans ! Trente ans ! Dix ans !_

_ Tout en sautillant dans le penthouse, Alden répétait la même litanie depuis le saut du lit._

_ \- Heu, ça c'était hier, signala son père. Il n'y aura pas de seconde journée d'anniversaire !_

_ \- Si, si, je veux m'amuser !_

_ \- Il n'a pas tort, murmura Danéïre en embrassant son époux dans le cou. C'est notre dernière journée tous ensembles !_

_ \- Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-il en l'attirant vers le balcon._

_ \- Je pensais que ton père aurait fait plus que t'envoyer une carte et un gravity saber flambant neuf ! remarqua Danéïre. Tu espérais la surprise de sa venue, je suis désolée._

_ \- Ce n'est rien. Il ne peut pas non plus toujours se libérer comme il veut. Il est libre, justement ! Et il n'a pas oublié l'anniversaire de son petit-fils et le mien, c'est tout ce qui importe !_

_ Alérian tourna légèrement la tête, surveillant Alden qui s'occupait avec soin de faire boire un verre de lait tiède à son petit frère._

_ \- Alastor va bientôt rentrer en Maternelle, je vais encore manquer cela, soupira le jeune homme._

_ \- Je t'enverrai les photos et tous les enregistrements ! Et Alastor a déjà l'habitude des exigences de ton métier._

_ \- J'espère… Il est si petit encore…_

_ \- Il a quatre ans, mais si charmant soit-il il refusait de quitter la Crèche et y est resté un an de plus que la normale ! Mais là, il commence à devenir un tout petit homme. Ça va lui plaire, et il a hâte !_

_ Danéïre enlaça son mari, se blottissant dans ses bras, écartant l'étoffe douce de la chemise pour profiter de la chaleur et du parfum de sa peau._

_ Elle tressaillit de tout son être, et cela n'avait rien de charnel, au sens excitant du terme._

_ \- Tu vas vraiment porter assistance à des Erguls ? souffla-t-elle, n'osant affronter le feu des prunelles d'un vert émeraude._

_ \- Ce sont mes ordres, fit le jeune homme, sombre._


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

D'une lumineuse blondeur, Maetel sourit et étreignit familièrement le jeune homme qui avait pacifiquement arraisonné le Galaxy Express 999.

\- Alie !

\- J'ai reçu le gravity saber que tu as réalisé dans les forges de Râ-Métal ! Il est magnifique !

\- Je l'ai pensé entièrement pour toi. Il est parfaitement équilibré. Et j'ai créé une garde…

\- … une garde décorée d'un dragon ! sourit Alérian. Zunia a apprécié le clin d'œil à son égard !

\- J'en suis ravie, fit l'éternelle voyageuse. La Dragonne fait partie fusionnelle de toi. Elle est ton emblème, tout comme le phœnix est aussi ton emblème et qu'il sera celui de toutes les générations des balafrés. Mais mon cadeau ne demandait aucun remerciement. Pourquoi avoir souhaité notre rencontre ?

\- Comme si tu l'ignorais, remarqua doucement Alérian en accompagnant sa visiteuse au salon de son appartement où du vin et des petits fours attendaient cette dernière.

\- Je ne sais pourtant rien, murmura Maetel en s'asseyant devant l'en-cas, ôtant sa toque en fausse fourrure noire. Et je peux encore moins influer sur ta destinée. L'amiral Warius Zéro est un Militaire remarquable, un tacticien de première force, et en dépit de ses responsabilités écrasantes il a conservé un cœur pur. Je te prie de croire, jeune Humain, qu'il a dû prendre sur lui à un point inimaginable pour donner ces ordres aux meilleurs commandants de bord de sa Flotte : aller là où d'inconnus adversaires persécutent des populations innocentes tout en progressant.

\- Pourquoi moi… ? gémit Alérian.

\- Je crois que tu l'as deviné depuis longtemps ! rétorqua Maetel en trempant ses lèvres dans le vin rouge millésimé.

Alérian marcha de long en large.

\- J'ai presque rabroué mon second et ami… Et pourtant je n'en mène pas plus large que lui ! Je suis dans les mêmes doute, colère et rébellion !

Le jeune homme s'appuya à l'une des colonnes de son salon, passant presque violemment les doigts dans sa crinière d'acajou, tirant sur la mèche immaculée.

\- Les Erguls, ce qu'ils ont fait… Comment arriverais-je à donner les ordres de les aider ? En plus de mon second, c'est tout mon équipage qui va se mutiner quand ce sera officiel… Aucun de nous n'a oublié ce que nous avons souffert face aux Erguls…

\- Ceux-là sont désarmés, isolés, sans même un jet de reconnaissance, releva Maetel en grignotant un petit pain garni de pâté et de crudités acidulées. Même si on peut les qualifier de clandestins galactiques, ils ne sont plus une menace, ils se sont même intégrés à la population de Kréadyne où ils sont appréciés !

Alérian se raidit, poings serrés, tétanisé, les yeux levés au plafond.

\- Ils se sont installés, ils se sont reproduits ! Ils recommencent à pulluler ! Jamais je ne pourrai supporter de me retrouver face à ceux qui ont saccagé mon adolescence, qui m'ont causé tant de souffrances physiques et psychologiques ! Je les vomis, je les hais, je ne rêve que d'atomiser les derniers représentants de cette engeance de mort !

Le jeune homme frémit.

\- Les Erguls, ils étaient comme des insectes, ils ne pouvaient procréer sans Reine, ou plutôt sans Symphora… Maetel, les Erguls sont en train de se reconstruire ! Et je refuse que les tourments de ma jeunesse ne se reproduisent, pour moi ou pour d'autres peuples ! Maetel, moi non plus je ne peux promettre de ma réaction une fois face à ces monstruosités. Je ne souhaite que leur entière disparition !

\- C'est normal, c'est Humain, c'est compréhensible. Mais c'est aussi inadmissible pour le commandant du _Starlight_, aux ordres de l'amiral Zéro ! jeta soudain froidement Maetel en lui prenant néanmoins les mains, tendrement.

\- Je n'ai pas entamé cette mission, ce voyage, si je ne savais que je devais obéir, souffla Alérian. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Mais je ne peux répondre de mes réactions instinctives…

\- Tu es un jeune Humain remarquable. J'ai toute confiance en toi. Tu ne feras jamais aucun mal à des êtres sans défense !

Alérian esquissa une grimace.

\- Pour une fois, je ne jurerais de rien. Mais je te sais gré d'avoir confirmé mes pires inquiétudes, Maetel. Je poursuis donc mon voyage en pleine connaissance de cause, et sans plus aucune illusion. Je vais donc être devoir faire face à mes pires cauchemars !

\- Bon courage, mon ami, assura chaleureusement Maetel en enlaçant le jeune homme, déposant un baiser sur la joue balafrée.

\- Je vais avoir dur…

\- Et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point !

\- Maetel ? !

\- Je suis désolée, Alie !

Et ce fut presque en s'enfuyant que l'éternelle voyageuse quitta le _Starlight_, sans attendre qu'on l'a raccompagne, le 999 s'écartant lui aussi presque précipitamment pour disparaître.

A nouveau seul, Alérian ne desserra pas les poings, les prunelles enflammées, frémissant de fureur.

« Je ne pardonnerai jamais le passé. Jamais je n'aiderai ceux que j'ai combattus de toute mon âme et qui nous ont brisés, physiquement, mon père et moi ! J'arrive, Erguls, pour votre malheur, pour finir le travail d'il y a près de dix ans ! ».


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

\- Ma main amputée, la jambe de mon père qui l'a rendu infirme tant de mois, mon saut suicidaire dans la Symphora terrestre pour mes propres délires d'amant éconduit et stupide… Je n'oublierai jamais toutes ces souffrances ! Et ma haine ne s'éteindra qu'avec moi !

Se débattant dans son sommeil, Alérian se tourna et se retourna dans son lit.

L'hologramme de Zunia se projeta dans l'appartement et la Dragonne s'approcha.

\- Mes pouvoirs ne cessent de grandir. Je peux te rejoindre quand je le veux, où je le peux – enfin, je l'espère sur ce dernier point… Mais, ce soir, je peux t'apporter mes ondes d'apaisement, mon ami !

Et Zunia se blottit contre l'épaule du jeune homme.

* * *

\- Nous sommes en approche de Zéadryne, renseigna Oshryn, depuis la passerelle, alors que son commandant finissait de s'apprêter, fixant la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Je sais. J'arrive prendre mon poste.

Alérian comprit les quelques secondes de silence avant la réponse de son second.

\- J'arrive !

\- Et moi, je te demande instamment de me permettre de me retirer, même blâme à l'appui, mais je ne peux pas y aller.

\- Je t'ai fait porter malade, avoua alors Alérian. Le certificat de Machinar te couvre. J'y vais seul. Ne t'inquiète pas, Oshyrn !

\- Merci, commandant et ami… Mais là, je me tracasse pour toi…

\- Là, c'est un peu tard ! siffla Alérian. Tu t'es mis en retrait, j'assume tout !

\- Alie…

\- Il n'y a plus de « Alie » qui tienne ! gronda Alérian. J'obéis aux ordres ! Et toi, tu es aux Arrêts, et mon rapport te conduira devant nos supérieurs !

Mais toujours épuisé, éreinté par les souvenirs, ce fut en se forçant à tenir debout qu'Alérian se présenta devant le Gouverneur de Zéadryne.

\- Rheindenbach, envoyé par l'amiral Zéro de la République Indépendante.

\- Oh par les dieux, vous… N'importe qui, sauf vous…

\- Je constate que nous sommes tous les deux sous même longueur d'onde, Gouverneur… ?

\- Koltar. Et, comment allons-nous faire… ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…

Alérian prit une bonne inspiration.

\- Envoyez-moi l'émissaire des Erguls !

\- Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour eux. Je ne me déroberai pas à ma mission. Que le mandataire de ces Erguls se présente à moi, sous peu, sur mon Destroyer, sur mon territoire !

\- Ils comprendront, ils le savaient, ils sont prêts.

« Génial ! »… songea Alérian en se retirant, le cœur au bord des lèvres, révulsé par tous les souvenirs du passé, des blessures endurées durant des années de combats.

* * *

Beebop déposa un verre de limonade devant son ami de toujours. Oshryn ajouta l'assiette de mignardises, posant bien plus loin le plat d'abats destinés au médiateur Ergul.

\- Je suis là ! annonça une voix gutturale, aux accents presque de métal, inoubliables, d'un Ergul.

\- Je sais…

Alérian se retourna lentement.

\- Je mets les forces de mon Destroyer à votre service, récita-t-il.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, interloqué, vraiment surpris.

\- Un si petit Ergul, sans Symphora ?

\- Je suis Nymiel. Je suis né bien après la défaite des miens… J'ai tous leurs souvenirs, mais je ne comprends pas tout… Je suis un jeune Ergul, car en cas de destruction de toute Symphora, le plus puissant des nôtres en devient une pour nous aider à procréer. Je suis Nymiel et je viens implorer votre aide, commandant Rheindenbach. Je peux l'espérer ?


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous avez répondu à Nymiel ? interrogea Koltar, le Gouverneur de Kréadyne.

\- Que j'avais des dispositions à prendre, et à coordonner cette évacuation avec celle de vos locaux, fit Alérian qui avait rapporté son entrevue avec le jeune Ergul.

Le commandant du _Starlight_ fronça les sourcils.

\- En réunion confidentielle, l'amiral Zéro nous a fait part des troubles qui agitent ce système solaire, nécessitant le déplacement de plusieurs populations. Mais les raisons de cette évacuation demeurent floues. Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus, je vous prie ?

Le grand et maigre Gouverneur de la planète agricole, croisa les bras sur la table de réunion où il recevait le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas pour vous priver d'informations que nous avons été si discrets, commandant Rheindenbach, mais nous-mêmes ignorons qui sont ceux qui nous chassent de la colonie que fut établie ici depuis plusieurs générations ! Mais depuis plus d'un an à présent, nos exploitations sont consciencieusement sabotées, les employés agressés, les cultures victimes de vandalisme. Cela est devenu invivable, notre économie est déstabilisée car nous n'avons plus grand-chose à vendre, sans compter nos cargos de transports explosés. Nous sommes donc poussés à quitter ce sol afin de tout recommencer ailleurs – et selon les informations, ce schéma se produit sur d'autres planètes.

\- Les enquêtes n'ont rien donné ? insista Alérian.

\- Ces agresseurs surgissent de nulle part, frappent, et disparaissent aussitôt comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés ! soupira Koltar. Ce sont de vrais fantômes !

\- Une opération de conquête planifiée avec soin, sans risque pour les envahisseurs qui se répandront comme traînée de poudre une fois que vous serez partis.

De la tête, le Gouverneur approuva.

\- Une organisation de l'ombre qui préserve ainsi ses membres tout en nous chassant après que nous ayant fait d'un environnement hostile une planète riche et luxuriante… Ces êtres, quels qu'ils soient vont s'approprier ce système solaire, comme s'ils se faisaient les dents sur nous, avant d'aller prospecter plus loin !

\- C'est effectivement une hypothèse tout à fait envisageable, convint Alérian. Ces troubles, pas entièrement similaires, mais fort ressemblants sont recensés en divers endroits… Ce parasitage inquiète plus d'un gouvernement !

Le secrétaire de Koltar ouvrit précipitamment les portes.

\- Le ministre de nos frontières est là !

\- Entre, Myor, pria le Gouverneur, sachant que le ministre n'aurait jamais interrompu la réunion pour des futilités.

De fait, pâle, fébrile, ses rares cheveux en bataille, le dénommé Myor se précipita vers Koltar.

\- L'observatoire météo a relayé l'apparition de nombreux cuirassés noirs ! haleta le ministre des frontières. Ils se dirigent droit vers nous ! Il y a eu contact vocal, celui qui se présente comme Baldik le Dominant, soit le chef des armées, dit conduire les siens qu'il dénomme Ghéoriens afin de s'emparer de la planète !

\- Et vous ne disposez d'aucune flotte de défense ou d'attaque, compléta Alérian.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Nous avons toujours été pacifiques ! se récrièrent les deux Kréadinois. Commandant Rheindenbach ?

\- J'avais déjà demandé l'envoi de cargo d'évacuation, je vais faire venir d'autres cuirassés car mon Destroyer seul n'est pas de taille face à ces… squales, ajouta Alérian en découvrant les images des bâtiments Ghéoriens sur l'ordinateur de Myor.

* * *

Warius fronça les sourcils.

\- Une rapide première enquête a confirmé que c'est bien la première fois que l'on entend parler des ces Ghéoriens ! Nous ne disposons donc d'aucune info sur eux ! Mais à en croire les images que tu nous as relayées de ce Myor, ces vaisseaux-requins semblent bien armés !

\- Les dents de leur proue n'ont rien de décoratif, elles projettent des tirs en rafale ! C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont débarrassés de plusieurs astéroïdes qui se trouvaient sur leur route, au lieu de les contourner. Leurs forces de sape ont émietté les fondations de la colonie de Koltar, maintenant la flotte vient pour emporter le morceau…

Alérian soupira.

\- Et vu que cette armada ne dévie pas d'un iota son vol, elle va croiser nos cargos d'évacuation car il n'y a pas d'autre canal de navigation possible entre les soleils de Kréadyne pour amener les colons et les Erguls dans la zone de sécurité pour qu'ils soient ensuite dirigés vers les planètes ayant accepté de les accueillir.

\- J'ai dirigé tous les cuirassés non loin de toi pour te prêter assistance ! assura Warius. Mais après leur année pour détruire la colonie, ces Ghéoriens ne se cachent plus et tout indique également qu'ils balayeront tout obstacle sur leur passage… Sois prudent car ils tireront sans sommation !

\- Je ferai tout pour l'évacuation de la colonie ! promit Alérian.

\- Pour les Erguls aussi ?

\- …


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Dans la précipitation, mais dans l'organisation aussi, ceux de Kréadyne s'étant préparés depuis des semaines, l'évacuation de la planète avait commencé.

Alérian avait repris sa navette de commandement, mais ce n'était pas son Destroyer qu'il avait rejoint.

* * *

\- Colonel Menrod Destrovelk !

\- Ravi de vous revoir, commandant Rheindenbach, sourit le colonel du _Géroboar_. Vous avez encore gagné en assurance depuis la dernière fois. Je suis honoré que l'amiral m'ait prié de me mettre à vos ordres pour l'évacuation des colons… et des autres.

\- Je m'inquiète moins pour les Kréadynois que pour la progression des Ghéoriens ! gronda Alérian, debout sur la passerelle du cuirassé de son ami.

Menrod acquiesça.

\- Ils seront sur nous avant que vous n'ayez fini d'emmener tous les habitants hors du sol de la planète… Mais vous pouvez compter qu'à ce moment, les cuirassés ne seront plus là pour escorter les cargos mais nous constitueront une ligne de front face à ces vaisseaux squales, vous pouvez compter sur nous, commandant Rheindenbach !

\- Merci, colonel. Mais l'amiral Zéro m'a désigné chef de cette mission, et ce en dépit des grades, c'est à moi d'assurer la sécurité des civils.

\- Et pour… les autres ? Je n'ai vu aucun cargo qui les avait sur son listing d'évacuation ?

\- J'ai pris mes dispositions, jeta froidement le jeune homme à la crinière d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche, souvenir justement de sa mort dans le cœur d'une Symphora pour sauver la Terre de certains Erguls !

Le colonel à la barbe blanche jeta un regard inquiet à son cadet mais s'abstint du moindre commentaire.

* * *

En coulisses de l'opération de sauvetage qui se déroulait Oshryn avait retrouvé celui sous les ordres de qui il avait été quelques mois durant.

\- Vous resplendissez, Lieutenant Ludjinchraft. Je me suis laissé dire que vous étiez marié et très heureux en ménage ! ?

\- Je le suis, colonel Destrovelk. Mon époux sert sur le _Starlight_.

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Ainsi, vous êtes en charge du Destroyer pendant que votre commandant coordonne l'évacuation ?

\- Alérian me fait en effet cette confiance, sourit non sans fierté le jeune homme blond. J'aurais aimé m'entretenir un peu avec lui, afin de m'assurer que j'agissais ainsi qu'il l'entendait, mais il est déjà reparti pour la surface de Kréadyne. Le Gouverneur Koltar !

\- Oui, le commandant Rheindenbach multiplie les allers-retours, et ce plusieurs fois par jour. Il ne s'arrêtera pas tant que l'opération ne soit terminée, mais il est déjà bien épuisé. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait dormi plus de quatre heures par nuit depuis dix jours…

\- Et avec quatre heures, vous êtes encore généreux, rectifia Oshryn. Mon commandant ne s'interrompra pas, vous avez parfaitement raison !

\- La trentaine lui va bien, sourit Menrod Destrovelk. Mais je rejoins l'avis du Gouverneur Koltar : il aurait fallu n'importe qui pour cette mission, sauf lui !

Le vétéran fit néanmoins la grimace.

\- Je dois cependant avouer aussi qu'aucun de nous n'a envie de lever le petit doigt pour ces Erguls survivants !

\- Vous parlez à un converti, colonel.

Oshryn eut un profond soupir.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de moi… J'ai refusé les ordres. Mon ami m'a couvert mais je l'ai abandonné. Et lui qui a encore plus de raisons que moi accomplit son devoir, quels que soient les sacrifices qui déchirent son cœur et son âme !

\- Attendons de voir quand les Erguls quitteront le sol de Kréadyne fit sombrement Menrod.

* * *

Sa navette posée à quelques mètres du village troglodyte des Erguls, Alérian s'était retrouvé face à Nymiel.

\- A Kréa-City, il ne reste plus que le Gouverneur, il ne partira qu'avec le dernier convoi de sa colonie.

\- Et nous ? fit le jeune Ergul, son étrange voix grave, cassée, métallique, répercutant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur !

\- Comme si tu ignorais, Nymiel, ce que les tiens ont fait aux miens ! rugit Alérian en passant à un tutoiement irrespectueux, les nerfs à fleur de peau, l'éreintement l'accablant.

\- Je vous ai dit avoir en moi la mémoire de mon peuple. Après notre dernière défaite, les Drakkars survivants se sont fait atomiser les uns après les autres, tout partout. Le nôtre a dû être le dernier, qui s'est écrasé dans la Vallée des Ombres, d'où le fait que nous nous soyons installés, par obligation, ici, où nous avons été accueillis, embauchés, et nous avons pu juste demeurer en vie. Et j'ai à protéger cette centaine d'âmes…

\- Vous n'avez pas d'âme, vous êtes des machines de guerre hybrides d'insecte et de soldat de métal ! Et vous êtes parvenus à vous reproduire ici ! Si je vous transplante ailleurs, tout recommencera, encore…

\- Quelles sont vos intentions, commandant Rheindenbach ?

Avant de pouvoir répondre, Alérian prit l'appel de son second dans son oreillette. Il tressaillit de tout son être.

\- Les cuirassés squales sont là ! Je n'ai plus de temps à t'accorder ! J'ai à me battre, et contre pire que toi, à ce qu'il semble…


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Après avoir servi le fort alcool blanc dans de petits godets, laissé le cruchon entre les deux interlocuteurs, se retirant poliment.

Albator éleva son verre à hauteur de ses lèvres mais ne les y trempa pas.

\- Tu sembles tellement soucieux, glissa Maetel, elle aussi tout de noir vêtue comme le grand Pirate borgne et balafré.

\- Comme si tu ignorais quoi que ce soit de la situation, soupira ce dernier. Tu es omnipotente, tous les secrets des univers sont tiens, et aucune nouvelle ne t'est inconnue ! Et, laisse-moi deviner : tu as croisé la route d'Alérian avant la mienne ? !

\- Ton instinct est intact, ami, sourit la magnifique blonde, mais effectivement du souci dans ses prunelles marron. Mais cette fois tu ne pourras rien pour ton fils !

\- J'ai toujours tout fait pour mes enfants ! se révolta Albator, poings serrés. Et cette fois ne dérogera pas à la règle ! Où ? Quoi ?

\- Alérian et toi ne discutez donc plus ? fit mine de s'étonner la voyageuse éternelle.

\- Disons que j'ai mis longtemps à me remettre des mois et des mois où je me suis épuisé à le sauver de lui-même… Chalandra a eu du mérite à supporter l'irascible que j'étais devenu. Et parce que j'ai malmené ma femme et ma fille, je crains d'en vouloir inconsciemment à Alie alors qu'il n'a jamais été que victime dans toutes ces situations ! Je le regrette, ces mois d'errance, de fuite même, mais je ne peux revenir sur le passé. J'ai moi aussi commis des erreurs, par orgueil mal placé. J'aurais dû être là pour les trente ans de mon fils et les dix ans de l'aîné de mes petits-fils ! A quoi donc Alie se confronte-t-il ? ajouta-t-il de façon acerbe, et même un peu impolie.

\- Les Erguls.

\- Ils sont revenus ? ! s'étrangla le grand Pirate balafré en se levant à demi par réflexe.

\- Non, ce sont les errants survivants. Je dirais même les rescapés du dernier Drakkar. Mais les souvenirs des terribles années empoisonnent le raisonnement du petit… Il est intolérable qu'il se laisse emporter par sa haine, ça ne lui ressemble pas, et il n'en a pas réellement l'intention au fond de lui-même ! Il faudrait juste le lui rappeler…

Albator eut un ricanement.

\- Je suppose que le « on » supposé dans ta dernière phrase me concerne ? releva-t-il avec un brin de ricanement.

\- Il n'y a que toi ! Tu es son père !

\- Alérian a son amiral, il a Zunia, il a ses talents particuliers, tenta encore Albator. Il n'a pas besoin d'un père aigri et rancunier !

\- Alérian n'a besoin que de son père ! siffla Maetel. Fais vite. Et à défaut d'être près d'Alie, tu pourras lui faire passer le message de ta présence et de ton amour ! Vas-y, Pirate, ne tarde plus : fais tourner ta grande barre et fais donner la pleine puissance à tes réacteurs !

\- Toi et tes présages… jura Albator en quittant au galop son appartement !

Parvenu sur la passerelle, il se saisit des poignées de sa barre en bois.

\- _Arcadia_ en avant ! hurla-t-il, faisant sursauter sa blonde seconde en combinaison rose et son autre lieutenant en pull rayé et bandana serré autour de la tête.

* * *

Menrod Destrovelk qui avait pris place au centre de la ligne de front des cuirassés faisant face aux Squales des Ghéoriens, tressaillit quand plusieurs de ces bâtiments percèrent leur mur de défense de Kréadyne !

\- Non, il faut les arrêter, qu'ils n'atteignent pas la planète !

\- Il ne reste plus grand monde…

\- Il y a encore la poignée des fidèles du Gouverneur, et… les autres, remarqua Oshryn qui n'avait pas eu le temps de rejoindre le _Starlight_ et donc avait repris par réflexe son poste sur le cuirassé de Menrod.

\- Le _Slyphend_ s'en occupe, il a toujours été en charge de l'escorte du Gouverneur ! aboya Alérian alors que son _Starlight_ fonçait à travers les étoiles. C'est à moi d'affronter les Squales !

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma mission. Il y a encore des civils sans défense à évacuer. Et ces cinq Squales ne m'arrêteront pas… En revanche…

\- Oui, commandant Rheindenbach ?

\- Je crains que ça ne finisse très mal. Je bascule le _Starlight_ en mode manuel sous mon seul contrôle et je vous transfère mon équipage !

\- Je vais recueillir les navettes, assura le colonel du _Géroboar_.

\- Alie, tu vas vraiment sauver les Erguls ? s'étrangla Oshryn.

\- Je n'ai que trop reculé devant l'évidence… J'ai à les protéger, c'est tout ! Mon équipage a rejoint les navettes, il part vers vous.

\- Oh, commandant, soufflèrent Oshryn et Menrod.

Face à cinq adversaires dont les dents de la proue envoyaient en rafale des tirs destructeurs, le _Starlight_ faisait bonne figure mais interposant surtout sa masse entre les Squales et les coordonnées du village troglodyte des Erguls, le Destroyer ne pouvait qu'avoir le dessous.

Laminé, transpercé de part en part, incapable de voler, le _Starlight_ percuta violemment le sol de Kréadyne, s'y brisant en plusieurs morceaux, parti dans une glissade interminable, avant de se fracasser et de finir de se disloquer sur les falaises bordant la Vallée des Ombres.


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Marina surgit dans le bureau de son amiral d'époux.

\- Les dernières nouvelles… ?

\- … sont l'exacte vérité. En opposant le _Starlight_ juste au-dessus du village troglodyte des Erguls, Alérian s'est fait dégommer par cinq Squales… Son Destroyer est en mille morceaux, et impossible de récupérer le contact avec le gamin !

\- Alors, Alie l'a fait ?

\- Alérian a tous les sentiments extrêmes de son hérédité en lui. Mais il est encore bien avant tout un être de principe et au sens profond de la justice ! Il a beau se battre jusqu'au dernier moment contre lui-même, il ne fera jamais que son devoir, jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Et Alie savait quel prix il aurait à payer, voilà pourquoi il a fait évacuer son équipage ! Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir face à six Squales Ghéoriens, d'autant plus…

Warius soupira, presque les larmes aux yeux.

\- … d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de les affronter pour les défaire, qu'il ne songeait qu'à les empêcher d'approcher de la planète et du village des Erguls ! compléta Marina. Il a réussi, au moins ?

\- Destrovelk et deux autres cuirassés sont tombés sur les revers des Squales. Le combat était là équitable. Destrovelk et son _Géroboar_ maintiennent la ligne de front. Des cuirassés d'autres flottes le rejoignent, mais c'est juste du temps gagné… Et il y a près de cent vingt civils encore à évacuer !

\- Si Alie s'en est sorti, une idée de ce qu'il pourrait tenter ?

\- Avec ce cerveau génial et brûlé, pas la moindre inspiration ! La seule chance…

\- Oui ? souffla la Mécanoïde aux flux aquatiques en elle.

\- La seule chance est la phase de la face cachée et glaciale de Kréadyne, un mois par an… Et c'est pour très bientôt ! Mais seulement si Alie s'en est tiré…

* * *

La passerelle de commandement s'étant automatiquement transformée en navette de sauvetage, elle s'était détachée de l'épave disloquée en mille parts du Destroyer, mais se heurtant elle-même aux plus gros rochers au pied de la falaise.

Piégé dans la carcasse à demi écrasée, Alérian ne se réjouit que quelques instants, par réflexe, d'être encore en vie.

\- Formi, je crois que c'est un crash de toute beauté… Je ne pouvais déjà pas grand-chose face aux Ghéroriens, là je ne peux plus rien…

Se levant péniblement, Alérian se dirigea vers la porte de sortie, vit tout tourner, s'assombrir, avant de s'écrouler.

* * *

Shymo, le second de Baldik vint s'agenouiller devant lui.

\- Kréadyne tourne sur sa face cachée. Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous approcher sans subir les ondes magnétiques de ce semi-cœur ! Nous sommes bloqués !

Le Dominant des Ghéoriens rugit.

\- Non, pas maintenant !

\- Quelle importance ? remarqua Shymo. Une centaine d'insignifiants contre les trois millions qui ont fui la queue entre les jambes ! ?

\- Inconvenant, notre peuple ne peut s'établir que sur un sol vierge de tout occupant ! Il va falloir les trouver et les exterminer, comme cela a toujours été notre intention !

* * *

Prêt à faire l'un des pires rapports de sa carrière, Warius s'était attendu à la fureur de son interlocuteur, pas à sa silencieuse tristesse.

\- J'ai établi le rapport officiel : le _Starlight_ est perdu, son équipage est sauf à l'exception de son commandant. Et la ligne de front menée par le colonel Destrovelk a dû la rompre pour regagner des coordonnées plus hospitalières, pour finir l'évacuation des civils. Le Gouverneur Koltar, ses proches collaborateurs et les Erguls ne peuvent plus rien espérer de nous.

\- Je suis presque à destination…

\- Inutile, il n'y a plus rien ni personne à sauver.

\- Les Squales attendent…

\- … la fin de cet étrange mois de rotation de Kréadyne qui leur oppose sa face cachée. Ce temps écoulé, la planète sera perdue, ainsi que trois autres dans le système solaire… Les Ghéoriens ont réussi, et ils risquent bien de ne pas s'en tenir à ces conquêtes ! Des troubles identiques aux prémices rapportés par le Gouverneur Koltar et d'autres autorités sont renseignés dans d'autres galaxies !

\- C'est bien ce que je redoutais, avoua Albator. Mais je ne bougerai pas moi non plus d'ici ! Soit j'enterre mon fils sur Kréadyne, soit je ramène sa dépouille, mais je ne repartirai jamais sans réponse !

\- Merci, Albator. Je suis désolé.

\- Ta gueule !


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

« Comme si ça ne suffisait d'avoir le corps en mille morceaux, il faut en plus que ce lit soit inconfortable au possible ! ».

Sans pouvoir trouver une position qui le soulage, Alérian laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Est-ce que vous allez enfin vous réveiller, commandant Rheindenbach ?

Alérian se força à ouvrir les yeux, les échos de précédents réveils lui revenant fugitivement en mémoire, mais c'était tout ce dont il pouvait s'en rappeler, ayant alors à nouveau sombré à chaque fois.

\- Gouverneur Koltar, vous êtes en vie ! ?

\- Tout comme je vous retourne cette remarque. Mais je n'ai plus rien à gouverner, Koltar suffit désormais.

\- Tout comme je n'ai plus rien à commander… Pourtant ma mission n'est pas finie, je ne peux pas rester sur un échec !

\- Chaque chose en son temps. Et ce n'est certainement pas celui de vous lever !

Koltar fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Soif…

Koltar prit sur la table de chevet le verre d'eau qu'il avait rempli quand le jeune homme avait commencé à s'agiter.

\- Je crois que vous avez raison, Koltar : je ne suis pas bon à grand-chose…

Alérian eut un profond soupir.

\- Comment je suis arrivé ici ? Et, question inévitable : où suis-je ?

\- Au village troglodyte des Erguls. C'est Nymiel qui vous a sorti de l'épave de votre navette de sauvetage et vous a ramenés ici. Heureusement que nous avions quelques notions d'anatomie humaine, sinon ils auraient sans nul doute fait pire que mieux en tentant de vous soigner !

\- Qu'ils ne posent pas leurs pattes sur moi !

\- Vous leur en voulez vraiment ! frémit Koltar. Je sais qu'ils ont envahi la République dont vous portez l'uniforme, ainsi que votre planète natale par la suite, mais une telle haine…

\- Je vous raconterai peut-être, si nous avons le temps, marmonna Alérian alors que la douleur revenait en vagues, l'affaiblissant.

\- Ce n'est plus ça qui nous manque, remarqua Koltar.

\- Vous vous trompez complètement ! siffla le jeune homme avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Comme tous les matins, le colonel du _Géroboar_ entra à grands pas dans le Mess des Officiers, premier levé, et donc pouvant savourer seul son premier repas de la journée… sauf cette fois.

Oshryn était déjà là, et il n'était pas seul !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? aboya Menrod Destrovelk.

Albator pivota vers lui.

\- Ah d'accord, je comprends… fit l'officier de la Flotte Indépendante. C'est donc vous le fameux Pirate, le père d'Alérian ! Bien que cela ait déjà été fait par le lieutenant Ludjinchraft : bienvenue à bord.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir, gronda Albator. J'ai vu en arrivant vos cuirassés disposés en éventail, mais sous bouclier occulteur à présent, surveillant les Squales qui eux observent Kréadyne !

\- Oui, le statu quo. Ceux qu'ils cherchent sont sur la face cachée, ils ne peuvent les atteindre. Et en dépit de leur puissance de frappe, on dirait qu'ils n'osent pas poser le pied sur une planète où il ne reste plus qu'une centaine de personnes !

\- J'ai pensé que le capitaine Albator pourrait nous aider dans nos réflexions, intervint Oshryn. Après tout, il est celui qui connaît le mieux son fils – autant l'homme que l'officier !

Menrod approuva de la tête.

\- Vos suggestions, je vous prie, capitaine ? fit-il avec plus d'aménité qu'à son accueil.

\- Oshryn et moi en discutions avant votre arrivée. Je ne vois que deux options, s'il s'en est sorti… Soit il va tenter de rejoindre un lieu où nous pourrions le récupérer, soit il va parvenir à quitter lui-même le sol de Kréadyne.

Oshryn jeta un regard écarquillé au grand Pirate balafré, indiquant nettement qu'il doutait qu'il ait toute sa raison !

\- Alie est génial, mais pas au point de construire un cuirassé avec deux crayons et une ficelle, on n'est pas dans une série télé ! se récria le jeune homme blond.

\- Et moi je ne veux voir que la réalité, aboya Albator. Alie n'a pas fini sa mission, il ne baissera jamais les bras. Et s'il est en condition de le faire, il tentera quelque chose ! Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer un signe de lui, et qu'il y arrive avant que les Ghéoriens ne lui tombent sur le poil !

\- C'est mince, soupira Menrod.

\- C'est tout ce que nous avons… approuva un Pirate abattu.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

\- Seulement quatre côtes cassées et des contusions multiples ? ! J'ai l'impression d'être passé par une broyeuse, oui !

\- Vu l'état de la navette qui s'est éjectée… remarqua Koltar.

\- Oui, j'ai quitté mon fauteuil pour prendre la barre qu'Oshryn tient d'ordinaire. Dans la précipitation je ne me suis pas assez bien sanglé. Et au choc, j'ai fait un beau vol plané !

\- Vous vous en tirez à bon compte.

\- En effet. Aussi à présent j'ai quand même à traîner ma carcasse pour remplir la mission dont j'ai été chargé ! je dois parler à Nymiel !

\- Vous pourrez vous contenir ? Vu que je sais tout à présent ? s'inquiéta Koltar.

\- J'ai une mission à remplir ! Et c'est ce à quoi je me suis toujours employé, en dépit des apparences !

* * *

Bien que mal à l'aise, Alérian avait fait bonne contenance devant le jeune interlocuteur, qui le dépassait néanmoins de deux bonnes têtes, et il s'était expliqué !

\- J'ai retourné le problème durant des jours et des nuits. Les Erguls que j'ai croisés lors de nos guerres portaient comme des armures. Les études…

\- Les autopsies ! rectifia Nymiel sur un ton néanmoins posé.

\- Les études ont démontré que ces armures étaient davantage des scaphandres. Et j'en ai la preuve depuis mon arrivée ici : si les Erguls peuvent vivre dans une atmosphère favorable aux Humains, ce ne serait absolument pas le cas à bord d'un bâtiment spatial ! Les scientifiques de la République Indépendante me l'ont confirmé à plus d'une reprise ces derniers temps. Il fallait donc adapter un cargo pour que les conditions de vol ne tuent pas ceux que je devais arracher à une autre mort certaine !

Le jeune homme eut un involontaire haussement des épaules défaitiste.

\- Mais cela fut en pure perte, plus personne ne viendra, les Squales ont dû cerner Kréadyne, pas un astéroïde clandestin ne passerait ! Koltar, le _Slyphend_ qui devait vous prendre ?

\- Il a été descendu par les Squales, il s'est écrasé sur la cité, heureusement désertée à présent. Les amis de Nymiel sont venus nous chercher et nous ont évacués d'une façon discrète alors que deux Squales patrouillaient au-dessus de nos ruines.

Nymiel eut un grognement guttural un peu inquiétant, alors qu'il ne faisait simplement que se racler la gorge.

\- Alors, tout ce temps, vous travailliez à nous sauver, commandant Rheindenbach ! Pourtant tout dans votre attitude et vos propos…

\- J'ai le ressentiment tenace, c'est de famille. Je vous ai blessé, déprimé, je m'en excuse. Mais je ne savais pas moi-même comment réagir… Etre là, face à vous, Nymiel, j'ai des réactions viscérales qui m'agitent !

\- Je comprends. Vous êtes un Humain, vous avez un esprit beaucoup plus faible que le nôtre. Et pourtant nos surcapacités psychiques et physiques n'aident nullement les miens ! Nous sommes tous piégés à présent !

Alérian eut un petit rire.

\- Je sais qu'à nouveau tout semble conduire aux mêmes conclusions, mais bien que le _Starlight_ ait été mis en pièces par les Squales, ce n'est pas par hasard qu'il s'est crashé non loin de votre Drakkar, Nymiel !

L'Ergul tressaillit malgré lui.

\- Comment cela ? interrogea-t-il.

\- Les appareillages pour rendre un cargo viable sont sur mon Destroyer. Il va falloir les transporter sur votre Drakkar. Bien qu'il soit lui aussi au sol, ce fut plus parce que les régénérateurs d'énergie et autres systèmes de base n'étaient plus entretenus, par manque d'instinct de survie aussi ! Le Drakkar n'a pas besoin de tant de réparations que cela pour reprendre son vol ! Il est surtout rouillé et envahi par la végétation ! Tout ce qu'il faut pour le remettre en état est dans les débris du _Starlight _!

\- Mon Drakkar s'appelle la _Promise_.

\- On va donc permettre à la _Promise_ de partir pour un dernier vol ! décréta Alérian. Et je vais avoir besoin de tous ici pour qu'on s'attarde au minimum !

\- Mais, au-delà de l'atmosphère, il y a les Squales ! protestèrent d'une voix Koltar et Nymiel !

\- Une chose à la fois. J'ai trop mal au crâne et aux côtes que pour discutailler sans fin ! Et puis…

\- Et puis ? releva le jeune Ergul.

\- Et puis j'ai confiance en mes amis, en mon père ! Même si Warius rappelle ses bâtiments, certains ne m'abandonneront jamais !

Un sarcasme vint aux lèvres d'Alérian qui pourtant au final eut d'autres mots.

\- Et l'un comme l'autre connaissez la valeur de l'amitié, sinon vous ne vous seriez pas protégés mutuellement depuis longtemps, et encore tout récemment !

Le jeune homme tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

\- Mais pour coordonner tout cela, j'aurai besoin de matériel. On peut me le rapporter ici, établir une liaison entre les restes de mon _Starlight_ et ici.

\- Je m'en occupe ! lança Nymiel en se levant aussitôt, étirant ses membres interminables.

Sur le seuil de la salle, il se retourna.

\- Je n'y croyais plus. Mais là je peux le dire avec de la chaleur à mes cœurs et un véritable espoir : merci, commandant Rheindenbach !

\- Ne le faites que lorsque nous serons tous en sécurité. Le timing va être serré.

Et sans trouver aucune raison de se réjouir, le jeune homme réfléchit aux plans qu'il avait dressés avant de perdre son équipage et son Destroyer.


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Sombre, désespéré, Albator fixait la sphère qu'était Kréadyne dans la mer d'étoiles.

\- Alie est si proche, et totalement inaccessible ! Si seulement je savais si mon garçon…

\- Alérian est un homme depuis bien longtemps, murmura Clio. Il a les ressources du sang de ses aïeux, il a ses talents. Il a des âmes innocentes à sauver, il ne lâchera jamais le morceau ! Il va tout tenter !

\- Je ne l'ignore pas. Mais je crois que c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus ! J'aurais aussi dû lui apprendre à lâcher la rampe quand on a affaire à trop forte partie… Et ces Ghéoriens, avec leurs cuirassés Squales sont démentiels en matière de force de frappe !

\- Le colonel Destrovelk arrive, prévint Toshiro. Il doit avoir des informations…

\- Et je devine lesquelles, grogna le grand Pirate balafré. Dirige-le à mon appartement, je te prie, Toshy, je l'y rejoins.

Et sous les regards désolés de ceux de la passerelle, Albator alla à la rencontre de son visiteur.

En signe de respect simplement d'homme à homme, Menrod Destrovelk salua militairement le Pirate qui lui faisait face.

\- Si cela peut atténuer la rudesse de ce que je suis venu vous annoncer, capitaine Albator…

\- Je connais Warius depuis bien avant qu'il ne soit amiral ! Je sais parfaitement comment il fonctionne ! L'évacuation de presque tous réussie, il vous ordonne de décrocher des abords de Kréadyne, c'est bien ça ? jeta le grand Pirate balafré.

\- Oui. Les cargos de sauvetage ont rejoint des coordonnées spatiales sûres – enfin celles où ces Squales ne pullulent pas encore – et les colons du Gouverneur vont atteindre des zones plus hospitalières et où ils pourront se réinstaller.

Menrod eut un toussotement pour dissimuler son propre désarroi envers un jeune homme à la chevelure d'acajou qu'il avait apprécié infiniment au gré de leurs rares rencontres.

\- Le Gouverneur et ses fidèles, les Erguls, et le commandant Rheindenbach sont portés disparus. Nous n'avons plus à risquer nos cuirassés en une vaine attente. Je dois ramener le _Géroboar_ chez moi.

\- Et retrouver votre famille ? compléta Albator.

\- Par les dieux, je suis un vieux irréductible célibataire ! La République est ma famille et je la défendrai jusqu'à mon dernier sang ! Ça me rend aussi bien plus libre que n'importe qui.

\- Bon retour chez vous, colonel. Moi, je ne bougerai pas !

\- Comme si je ne le devinais pas, bien que je ne vous connaisse que depuis quelques jours ! Et mon _Géroboar_ a ses systèmes automatiques, comme tous les vaisseaux de la Flotte, et j'ai surtout une remarquable seconde. Mon cuirassé peut rentrer tout seul !

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Eclatant d'un rire léger, en dépit des circonstances, Oshryn entra à son tour dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_.

\- Cela signifie juste que le _Géroboar_ s'en va, mais que le colonel Destrovelk et moi sollicitons votre hospitalité à bord de l'_Arcadia_, jusqu'à ce que nous récupérions votre fils !

\- Vous restez ? répéta un peu stupidement un grand Pirate balafré, totalement pris de court, et en même temps réconforté dans sa propre détresse.

Oshryn s'avança, et bien qu'il connaisse le père de son meilleur ami depuis bien des années, il le prit machinalement et familièrement par les épaules, geste auquel il ne s'était jamais laissé aller jusque-là.

\- Alie est notre ami, depuis toujours. Il est précieux à notre cœur, en tant qu'être cher et en tant qu'officier pour le colonel Destrovelk qui l'apprécie également d'amitié. Nous ne pouvons partir en le laissant derrière nous.

\- L'amiral Zéro a donné son aval, tant que le _Géroboar_ regagne son port d'attache, compléta Menrod. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose ?

Albator soupira, prenant sur le plateau d'une table le verre de vin qu'une attentionnée Jurassienne avait préparé pour tous avant leur entrevue !

\- Nous ne pouvons rien faire ! avoua-t-il avec un désespoir perceptible dans chaque intonation. J'ai tenté de convaincre Toshiro, mais en dépit de sa supériorité l'_Arcadia_ n'est pas de taille face à plusieurs dizaines de Squales ! Toshiro a fait tous les calculs et moi j'ai extrapolé toutes les configurations de combats possibles ! Jamais je n'atteindrais seulement la stratosphère de Kréadyne… L'_Arcadia_ ne serait déjà plus qu'une épave avant même de percuter le sol – comme ce fut le sort du _Starlight_ – et j'ai charge d'un équipage que je ne peux évacuer, moi… Je hais cela, mais je dois me plier aux contraintes de la réalité !

Albator reporta son unique œil sur la petite planète, si proche et qu'il ne pouvait atteindre.

\- En ce cas, Alérian devra nous envoyer un signe, exprima à sa place Oshryn. Il y a une chance ?

Mais sans surprise, aucun des deux vétérans ne lui répondit !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Koltar avait fourni des explications de première donnée à ses compagnons d'infortune.

\- Oui, une fois par an, Kréadyne tourne sa face normalement cachée vers nos soleils. C'est ce qui arrive. Ce qui fait que la face habitée échappe à tous, même des Squales, les chaînes de montagnes émettant des ondes qui perturbent tous les scans des voyageurs galactiques ! Nous avons un mois, enfin plus que trois semaines et demi depuis votre réveil, Alérian… Ensuite, les Squales nous auront dans leur ligne de mire et nous ne tiendrons plus que quelques minutes !

\- Je sais ! gronda Alérian en pianotant furieusement sur l'un des six ordinateurs connectés en réseau et reliés aux dernières onces d'énergie du cœur de son défunt _Starlight_.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur vos intentions, Alérian ? s'enquit Koltar. Comment réaliser l'impossible ?

\- Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche, Koltar.

Alérian eut un très faible ricanement, mais sans réelle moquerie.

\- Vous n'avez pas de langue, Nymiel, c'est une réalité !

\- Oui, ça aussi, convint le jeune Ergul. Mais j'ai la même question que mon ami de toujours !

\- Les travaux de remise en état de la _Promise_ avancent. Les systèmes de survie des Erguls seront bientôt opérationnels. Mais pour nous envoler, nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance ! Il faudra calculer cette fenêtre de vol avec un soin infini… et espérer mes amis de l'autre côté !

\- C'est risqué ? fit Koltar.

\- C'est suicidaire, rectifia Nymiel. Comment je pourrais emmener les miens vers…

\- C'est la seule solution, le seul vol ! aboya Alérian en frappant du poing. Je n'ai rien d'autre à proposer… Et moi je tenterai le coup, et pas uniquement pour le fait que je peux survivre sans scaphandre là-haut ! Car, avec ou sans combinaison, si les Squales reviennent s'en prendre à la _Promise_, je ne survirai pas plus longtemps que vous les Erguls !

\- J'ai jugé sans tout savoir. Je m'excuse, commandant. Nous avons tous peur, mais nous vous suivrons, et je ne vous demanderai jamais si les appareils pour notre survie dans l'espace sont opérationnels !

\- Ils le sont !

Alérian se leva.

\- Mais je voudrais m'en assurer au plus près.

\- Je vous accompagne.

Le jeune homme se tint les côtes, le souffre court, les hématomes à ses jambes ayant profondément endommagé ses muscles, aussi s'appuya-t-il sans aucune hésitation ou mouvement de retrait au poignet offert par Nymiel.

* * *

Alérian eut un regard pour les sommets enneigés qui entouraient la Vallée des Ombres.

\- Ces roches sont donc si efficaces ? Elles nous camouflent entièrement.

\- Oui, je crois en la parole de l'Humain Koltar.

\- Et il a certainement raison : sinon les Squales auraient déboulés et ils nous auraient trouvés depuis bien longtemps… Au moins, cela nous protège, mais il reste peu de temps et tant à faire !

\- Les miens travaillent d'arrache-griffe !

\- Je le constate. Il n'y a pas moyen de faire plus vite, mais il le faudrait pourtant !

\- Et puis, comment savoir si les alentours d'envol sont saufs ? remarqua le jeune Ergul qu'avait rejoint un Koltar de plus en plus paniqué.

\- Ca, c'est le plus facile !

Alérian étreignit la rose noire de son pendentif.

\- Viens, Zunia, j'ai juste besoin de tes yeux !

\- Non, nous allons procéder à la fusion de nos cœurs pour être certains, répondit la Dragonne. Les Ghéoriens ont leurs dieux, de ma cache sur ton cœur je ne vois rien, j'ai à être là !

\- Ecartez-vous, pria Alérian.

\- De quoi ? !

Dans un rire, Alérian ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier la terreur de Koltar et de Nymiel quand la Grande Dragonne apparut, laissant son ami à la crinière d'acajou le chevaucher pour un vol de reconnaissance !

\- C'est quoi ça ? glapit Nymiel.

\- C'est une chose impossible ! souffla Koltar.

Nymiel frémit soudain tout entier.

\- Une Dragonne ! J'ai vu cela dans d'antiques archives. J'ignorais qu'elle pouvait encore exister ! Elle est magnifique et elle est terrifiante, meurtrière, destructrice !

En vol, Alérian observait les alentours.

\- Les Squales ne se risquent pas ici, c'est incompréhensible ! Nous ne sommes plus que cent… Les Erguls, quoi qu'en dise Nymiel disposent toujours de leurs pouvoirs, j'en ai fait la triste expérience par le passé… Mais pour mon entreprise, il reste peu de temps !


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

L'ancien Gouverneur de Kréadyne ouvrit des yeux ronds.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le générateur que vous aviez fait installer au village troglodyte pour améliorer l'ordinaire des Erguls fait juste fonctionner mes ordis. Il est bien insuffisant pour alimenter et ranimer la _Promise _! Encore heureux que les Erguls l'aient simplement posée au lieu de vouloir la crasher, sachant qu'ils n'auraient plus aucun avenir de vol !

\- Nous avons même envisagé de la détruire, explosifs à l'appui, intervint Nymiel en rentrant dans son logement.

\- Oui, heureux que vous ne l'ayez pas fait ! se récria Alérian. Votre Drakkar est en parfait état de marche, en dépit des années passées, c'était vraiment un bâtiment galactique de toute beauté technologique ! Il faut juste le réveiller avec un cœur d'énergie !

\- C'est donc cela que tracte votre Dragonne que vous avez transformée en bête de somme ? comprit Koltar.

\- Et tous les miens poussent pour aider, se réjouit Nymiel. Et je vais les aider !

Sous les yeux impressionnés des deux hommes, le cœur d'énergie extirpé des débris du _Starlight_ fut transporté, tiré par Zunia et poussé par les Erguls adultes, fut amené à la _Promise_ en sommeil.

Alérian soupira.

\- Tout ce qui fut réalisé à l'arrache ici n'est quand même que du rafistolage… Mais ça devra juste tenir le temps de nous envoler, de nous éloigner, puis d'accomplir un saut spatio-temporel pour nous mettre hors de portée des Squales !

\- Ils ne nous laisseront jamais passer… se désolèrent Koltar et Nymiel.

\- Si, avec de la chance.

L'Ergul eut un grognement.

\- La chance ? Nous ne connaissons pas…

\- Par chance, j'entends mon père ! Une fois que nous sortirons, lui déboulera en tirant de toutes ses tourelles de canons ! Nous aurons juste le temps de filer ! Mais tout sera une question de seconde !

\- Et comment votre père pourra-t-il bien savoir ? insista Koltar.

\- Jusqu'ici, j'ai utilisé le peu d'énergie du générateur du village pour les priorités des programmations et synchronisations de notre envol. A présent, je vais en dérouter pour envoyer un message à mon père – en espérant que les Squales ne captent pas cette émission du sol, ce qui fut une raison supplémentaire au fait que je ne l'ai pas rassuré plus tôt, mais je ne pouvais risquer qu'on nous localise trop vite !

\- Ca demeure dangereux ? glissa Koltar.

\- Oui. Mais si les Ghéoriens et leurs cuirassés Squales ne nous ont pas traqués et exterminés, il est possible qu'ils ne fassent toujours rien avant que la planète ne termine sa rotation. Ensuite, on va dire que mon appel leur donnera juste notre position précise au millimètre près !

\- Je n'aime pas ça…

\- Moi non plus, Koltar, mais sans un appui, une diversion, enfin quel que soit le terme, nous retomberons au sol, définitivement…

\- Je comprends. Faites. De toute façon, je ne suis absolument pas qualifié pour me prononcer sur ce sujet !

* * *

Aux cliquetis et sifflements de Toshiro, Albator sursauta, étant demeuré en interminable tête à tête avec une Clio aussi silencieuse que lui dans l'appartement du château arrière de l'_Arcadia_, invisible, en vol stationnaire.

\- Il n'y a nulle alerte, ne nous dérange pas !

\- Je pensais qu'un appel d'Alie aurait plus de valeur…

\- De quoi ? ! s'étrangla Albator. Tu as reçu un signal ?

\- A l'instant, et je te le transfère !

Le grand Pirate balafré se précipita vers la console de communication la plus proche de lui.

\- Alérian ! ?

\- Papa, le temps d'émission sera court, intercepté par les Ghéoriens, mais cela n'a plus d'importance, j'ai des priorités !

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ce n'est pas le but de mon appel ! Nous allons décoller demain dès la nuit tombée. Je te transmets toutes les coordonnées de mon plan en pièce jointe !

\- Bien. Quoi que tu aies planifié, je serai là !

\- Nous serons tous là ! rectifièrent Oshryn et Menrod venus à toutes jambes dès qu'ils avaient appris l'arrivée du message !

\- Les amis, j'en étais sûr ! Mais j'ai du baume au cœur à le constater !

\- Nous t'attendons !

\- Merci. Croisez les doigts pour nous, j'ai rafistolé un Drakkar avec deux crayons, une ficelle, un cœur d'énergie transplanté, une Dragonne et mes amis Erguls ! fit Alérian en mettant fin à la communication.


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

Sans l'once d'une théâtralité, Alérian abaissa un levier, croisant les doigts en lui-même, ayant tâché jusque-là de demeurer confiant pour ceux qui l'accompagnaient.

Et tout s'illumina.

\- Ça fonctionne, marmonna le jeune homme sur un ton monocorde, au-delà de l'épuisement de ses côtes qui le meurtrissaient chaque jour davantage puisqu'il ne pouvait se reposer, de toutes les douleurs des ecchymoses plus ou moins graves qui lui constellaient le corps. On va pouvoir décoller.

\- Nous envoler, ou le tenter ? risqua Koltar.

\- Les deux, il le faudra bien ! siffla Alérian. Et nous n'aurons droit qu'à un seul essai ! Nymiel, prêt ?

\- Tous les miens ont leur petit baluchon de serré. Oh, pas grand-chose : nos calices et herbes à prières, nos vêtements car nous ne pouvons paraître nus à autrui par respect, et nos souvenirs.

\- Rien de plus ? insista Alérian.

\- Nous pensons que moins il y aura de poids… Mais les plus petits Erguls ont des jouets, animaux de compagnie…

\- Ils peuvent tous venir. Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'aurons qu'un seul envol ! Ça passera, ou non. Emportez tout, tous !

\- Je vais transmettre le message.

* * *

Alérian s'étira.

\- J'ai fait une bonne sieste, mais ce matelas est toujours inconfortable au possible !

\- Au contraire. Les Erguls bourrent les matelas de boules de foin qui deviennent dures, et font un excellent massage, rectifia Koltar. Mais je conviens que cela fait du mal à un corps déjà blessé. Comment vont vos côtes, commandant Rheindenbach ?

\- Pas bien. Mais il reste peu de temps avant que je ne finisse la mission. Mes côtes attendront !

\- Mais, c'est dangereux ! objecta encore l'ancien Gouverneur. Elles peuvent vous causer bien d'autres blessures !

\- Je sais. Je suis Militaire, on m'a appris ce genre de choses, pour affaiblir l'ennemi plutôt, je n'ignore rien de mon état… J'ai juste à tenir le coup pour vous sortir tous de là si la _Promise_ réagit avec tout ce dont on l'a dopée !

Alérian sortit du lit, sans souvenir de s'y être couché, s'étant bien évidemment évanoui d'épuisement sur la _Promise_.

\- Je vais chevaucher Zunia. Ensuite, ultime embarquement ! Prévenez tout le monde, Koltar.

Mais Koltar sorti, Alérian toussa, encore et encore, secoué de tout son être, crachant du sang au possible.

* * *

Concentrés Rei Yuki et Yattaran avaient l'impression de scruter la mer d'étoiles depuis des heures.

\- C'est le moment, capitaine ! lança la jeune femme blonde en combinaison rose et hautes bottes noires.

\- Rien venant de la planète, ajouta le Pirate en t-shirt rayé, lunettes et bandana sur la tête.

\- C'est le moment ! rugit Albator, son unique œil fixé sur l'ordinateur de poche fixé à son poignet. On y va, on tire à tout-va, on dégomme tout sur notre passage !

\- Mais le petit n'a pas encore décollé, s'il le peut, glissa Rei.

\- Et le gamin arrive annonça Toshiro ! Son épave de Drakkar s'est élancée.

\- Et on va le couvrir jusqu'à notre saut spatio-temporel !

Traversant comme une flèche la ligne de surveillance des cuirassés Squales des Ghéoriens, la _Promise_ surgit juste en orbite de Kréadyne.

Et répondant à son apparition, l'_Arcadia_ surgit, dégommant tout sur son passage !

\- A toi, Alie ! Finis ton projet !

\- En parfaite synchronisation, papa, on le fait !

Et disparaissant dans l'éclair des sauts spatio-temporels, la _Promise_ et l'_Arcadia_ disparurent des abords de Kréadyne, filant entre les dents des cuirassés Squales des Ghéoriens !

* * *

\- J'ai sommeil !

\- Je suis tellement heureux de t'entendre protester…

Albator dépose un baiser sur la joue balafré de son rejeton terrible

\- Tu peux dormir, Alie. Tu as rempli ta mission, commandant Rheindenbach !

Le grand Pirate balafré se redressa.

\- Machinar, mon fils ?

\- J'ai enrayé l'hémorragie que la côte avait provoquée en perforant le poumon. Les autres os ne feront plus d'autres dégâts. Alérian est hors de danger, et il a rempli sa mission !

Albator esquissa un sourire.

\- Et pour lui, c'est tout ce qui importera au réveil. Mon gamin a accompli un miracle de plus !

\- Tout le monde va bien ? s'enquit le Mécanoïde.

\- Oui, nous emmenons les derniers colons en lieu sûr, ainsi que les Erguls. Alérian les a tous sauvés !


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Bien que réveillé, Alérian ne semblait finalement pas ramené à des sentiments plus conciliants.

˗ Privés de Drakkar et de Symphora, des Erguls ont pu s'installer, se faire embaucher, se reproduire ! Et on sait ce qui est arrivé quand ils sont devenus des millions et des millions !

\- Là, ils ne sont qu'une centaine…

\- Papa, comment peux-tu dire ça ? ! se révolta le jeune homme la chevelure d'acajou où tranchait la mèche blanche. Ils ont failli te tuer, tu as été infirme des mois durant ! Ils ont été à un cheveu de ravager la Terre après être presque parvenus à leurs fins avec la Déa de la République Indépendante !

\- Arrête de vitupérer dans le vide, mon grand garçon. Tu savais tout cela avant de sauver cette même centaine d'Erguls !

\- Ce n'est pas comparable, nous n'étions plus en situation de guerre, ils n'étaient pas ennemis…

Alérian soupira.

\- Zunia est même apparue pour aider à les sauver ! Elle savait qu'ils le méritaient, qu'ils étaient innocents – mais pour cent Erguls sauvés combien n'avons-pu ramener en sécurité, toutes catastrophes confondues ? Et ce sont eux, que nous avons réussi…

Le jeune homme eut soudain un rire frais et pur.

\- Voilà, j'ai bouclé cette boucle : la guerre à toutes les morts et cette paix pour les jeunes âmes innocentes ? Ça paraît tellement simple, mais j'aurai encore du mal à l'avaler… Quoique…

\- Oui, Alie ? murmura son père.

\- C'est tellement logique, un renouveau, un espoir ! Si Nymiel est aussi nouveau-né Ergul qu'il le prétend, sans désirs de conquêtes au cœur, juste son souci de protéger les siens, la haine entre lui et moi peut s'éteindre ! Il a le droit de vivre, il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour sa petite communauté : il est remarquable !

\- J'avoue avoir du mal à abonder dans ton sens mais tu as raison, Alie. Ce qui reste des Erguls ne nous fera plus jamais mal et ils ont le droit de vivre en paix, contrairement aux enseignements destructeurs et même génocidaires de leurs Symphoras et autres leaders !

\- Nymiel est un être éclairé qui m'a apporté tout sous soutien, inconditionnellement, sans question, sans marchandage. Il a bien plus de mansuétude et d'abnégation que moi pour son petit peuple ! Je ne vais pas dire que je me suis trompé sur lui, quoique, mais il méritait bien plus que ma haine des souvenirs des années passées !

\- Je crois qu'il apprécierait de te l'entendre le lui dire. Il est sur le départ.

\- Mais, il n'a pas de vaisseau !

\- Tu as oublié que tu lui as remis un Drakkar en état de voler ? rappela Albator.

\- Juste s'envoler, pas naviguer à travers la mer d'étoiles !

\- Ils jouent la chance que tu leur as donnée.

\- Alors je vais leur souhaiter le meilleur ! Après tout, Nymiel a sauvé les siens et il m'a ramené, rien ne l'y obligeait sur ce dernier point !

\- En effet, tu étais l'exterminateur des siens, et ce même si c'était pour protéger les tiens !

\- Papa, tu es un sage !

\- Non, je ne suis pas encore assez vieux pour être raisonnable ! se défendit le grand brun balafré. Même si mes premiers cheveux blancs, je ne peux que te les devoir, ma calamité ambulante !

\- Moi, mais je suis un ange tombé du ciel !

\- …

Sur cette dernière assertion, Albator préféra s'abstenir de toute réponse !

* * *

Nymiel tendit la main.

\- D'ordinaire, selon ma mémoire, les miens faisaient plutôt cela dans un but de domination et de destruction. Là, je veux juste vous témoigner ma gratitude, à la manière Humaine et amicale de ce geste.

Alérian eut un léger sourire, avant d'étreindre l'Ergul.

\- Et chez moi, cette étreinte est celle de l'amitié et du respect. Je vous ai mené la vie dure, Nymiel, j'en suis désolé.

\- Ami ? hasarda Nymiel. Les Erguls n'ont jamais eu d'amis, rien que des alliés de circonstances !

\- Je sais. Amis !

\- Amis, appuya télépathiquement Zunia depuis le pendentif à la rose de pétales noirs.

\- Bon voyage, assura Alérian, du fond du cœur.

\- Adieu, murmura Nymiel.

\- Où à de ces jours, qui sait ! ? Les voies des Dieux sont bien tordues !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

Danéïre étreignit longuement son mari.

\- Mon pauvre chéri, tu as à nouveau couru tant de risques !

\- C'était mon devoir… Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et voilà une semaine que je suis rentré, tu devrais t'être remise de toutes ces révélations ! ?

\- Jamais quand elles concernent l'homme que j'aime ! Et ce satané devoir, mon Alie, tu l'as payé de ton Destroyer !

\- Tu me crois si après le devoir j'ajoute que ce sont les risques du métier ?

\- C'est devenu bien trop dangereux, gémit la jeune femme au teint de bistre et à la chevelure d'ébène.

\- Comme si la première guerre contre les Erguls avait été une partie de plaisir, grinça Alérian.

\- Je sais, j'étais là, sourit tristement Danéïre. Elle nous aura au moins permis de nous rencontrer, que je porte Alden, que nous fondions notre foyer !

\- Oui, j'y ai eu la plus belle des récompenses !

Danéïre soupira.

\- Que va-t-il advenir de toi, Alie ? Quel bâtiment Warius va-t-il te confier après la perte du _Starlight _?

\- Un Destroyer n'est pas un jouet, il ne se remplace comme un sachet de bonbons… Il a péri officiellement, je n'ai reçu aucun blâme suite à mon rapport. Mais Warius ne me remettra pas un autre commandement sans y avoir sérieusement réfléchi ! Vois le bon côté de la chance, ma tigresse : je suis tout à toi !

\- Ca, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois !

* * *

Tenant son petit frère balafré par la main, Alden rejoignit la table du petit déjeuner.

\- On a très faim !

\- Et on a largement de quoi vous nourrir !

\- Dis papa, notre papy, il va venir nous voir aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, juste avant de partir à la montagne avec Chalandra et la petite Enysse.

\- On part aussi ? interrogea Alden.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, mon grand, sourit son père : nous on va dans les îles !

\- C'est bien aussi.

Alden serra les épaules de son cadet.

\- On va bien s'amuser, mon Alastor !

En cœur, Thalie et Jhyro, les molosses noirs et feu, parurent approuver de sonores aboiements.

* * *

\- Nous revenons dans trois semaines, ne fais pas de bêtises d'ici là, mon grand.

\- Moi, jamais ! protesta Alérian avec un sourire candide au possible !

\- Mais bien sûr… ironisa Albator. Je parie que j'aurai à peine le dos tourné que ce trouble-fête de Warius va débarquer pour t'envoyer dans un nouveau panier de crabes !

\- Tu as des infos à ce sujet ?

\- Non, pas la moindre fit Albator, sérieux. Et j'avoue ne pas être pressé qu'il te renvoie au casse-pipe ! maugréa-t-il. Je ne crois pas que j'aurais réussi à surmonter ma répugnance des Erguls pour les sauver. Tu as beaucoup plus de cœur que moi, je t'admire tant !

\- Mais, je tiens ce cœur de toi, sourit le jeune homme. Et toi et moi faisons toujours ce qui est le mieux, il nous faut juste parfois du temps ! Bon séjour à la montagne. Ensuite retour dans la mer d'étoiles ?

\- Nous n'avons pas d'autre place, et ce même quand nous avons les meilleures raisons de rester sur le plancher des vaches avec les amours de notre vie !

\- Oui, ça aussi tu l'as transmis au rêveur littéraire que j'étais.

\- J'aurais tellement préféré la stabilité pour toi… Ça, je n'ai pas su te le donner…

\- Et je suis parfaitement heureux dans cette vie ! assura vivement Alérian en embrassant son père. Je t'ai toi, j'ai ma famille, je n'en espérais pas tant le jour où j'ai quitté la Terre pour la première fois !

\- Bon séjour dans les îles, reprit Albator en préférant s'en tenir à un sujet plus léger. Profitez-en bien, tous !

\- C'est bien notre intention ! J'ai promis aux enfants des baignades avec les dauphins du grand large. Moi, je préférerai photographier les tortues géantes, elles sont moins difficiles à courser !

Le père et le fils éclatèrent de rire, ravis au possible de ces instants paisibles enfin retrouvés, et sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient courts car même s'ils appréciaient tous les bonheurs de leur vie, ils savaient aussi qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour l'inaction !


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Au dernier de ses vacances, Alérian avait vu un visiteur non annoncé, mais non imprévu également, se présenter à son bungalow sur pilotes en bord d'océan.

\- Warius, quelle bonne surprise !

\- Double menteur, sourit ce dernier. Ce n'est pas une surprise, elle n'est pas agréable non plus !

\- Qu'importe, si tu ne craches le morceau qu'après le déjeuner !

\- Ça me va ! Et pourtant, je peux déjà t'avouer que j'ai patienté avant de venir te débusquer !

\- Tu me renvoies en mission ? s'enquit Alérian, sans aucun enthousiasme.

\- Non, tu as encore du temps. Mais il me tarde trop de te présenter ton nouveau Destroyer !

\- Là, je reconnais que tu piques ma curiosité, mais pas au point de me faire boucler mes bagages avec quelques heures d'avance !

\- Loin de moi cette intention, protesta Warius, légèrement peiné. J'espère que tu ne le pensais pas sérieusement.

\- Je sais, assura le jeune homme. Si cela avait été officiel, tu m'aurais envoyé un coursier. Tu ne serais pas venu en personne, sauf si ça avait été catastrophique mais là tu n'aurais pas songé en premier lieu à te faire remplir l'estomac gratos !

Warius rit, soulagé.

\- Tête de bourrique mais bon cœur !

\- J'aime assez qu'on me prenne pour quelqu'un d'infréquentable. Ainsi, on me fiche la paix ! pouffa Alérian.

\- Je peux filer un coup de main pour le barbecue ?

\- Oui, il y a des tas de pommes de terre à éplucher pour faire les frites !

\- Peler les patates…

\- Te voilà redevenu un bleu, amiral !

\- S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, sourit Warius. Je veux bien être de corvée !

Ne réalisant pas encore entièrement qui était Warius, du moins sa fonction et ce qu'il représentait d'autorité, Alden et Alastor s'étaient simplement réjouis de revoir l'ami de leur père, et ce dernier souriant au possible !

\- Qui veut encore des frites ? proposa Warius, que je ne me sois pas écorché les doigts pour rien !

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Les congés scolaires terminés, Alden ayant tous les rejoint la Petite Ecole, Danéïre à son cabinet de consultation d'ingénierie au QG de la Flotte, Alérian s'était rendu au chantier naval en orbite renseigné par Warius.

\- Alie, voici ton nouveau Destroyer !

Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement.

\- Il me rappelle quelque chose… C'est un hybride, n'est-ce pas, Warius – voire même un tribride ?

\- La proue et la poupe du _Sanguinaire_, le corps du _Starlight_ et les ailes de l'_Arcadia _!

\- Mais ce Destroyer n'a rien à voir avec les modèles réguliers de ta Flotte, Warius !

\- Comme si tu étais quelqu'un d'ordinaire, colonel Rheindenbach !

\- Tiens j'ai mon grade qui pousse avec le printemps ?

\- Sauver Kréadyne, et nos anciens conquérants n'était pas à la portée de n'importe qui, sourit Warius. Et je n'y suis pour rien, c'est l'état-major qui l'a décidé à l'unanimité ! Nous savons tous que tu porteras fièrement ces nouveaux galons, Alie ! Quant à ce Destroyer, il est unique, exactement comme toi !

\- Et comment allez-vous le baptiser ?

\- Je pense que c'est à toi seul que cette liberté te revient !

Le jeune homme s'assombrit un instant.

\- Le _Sanguinaire_, il était impossible à copier aussi parfaitement de mémoire… souffla-t-il.

\- Nous l'avons conservé, une fois libéré d'un commandant fou de détresse et de celles qui le martyrisaient ! Nous en avons repris les meilleures qualités techniques ! Je sais que c'est d'un pénible souvenir pour toi, mais en te sachant en pleine possession de tes moyens nous sommes tous certains que tu en feras le meilleur usage !

\- Le vieil adage, persifla Alérian : guerroyer pour maintenir la paix ! Je crois que de n'avoir guère de souvenirs de cette période est un avantage ! Quant à lui donner un nom, je vais y réfléchir !

\- A ta guise, tu as encore le temps.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

\- Je pense rendre hommage à Zunia. Je vais l'appeler le _Firestarter _!

Alérian tourna vers son ami étoilé ses prunelles vertes pétillantes de vitalité, d'impatience, d'espoir.

\- J'ai hâte de repartir !

FIN


End file.
